Air Chase/Final Battle on Top of Big Ben (Version 2)
(On Eggman’s dirigible as it flew in the sky, Mephiles placed his and Eggman’s prisoners, their hands now tied behind their backs, in the back again as Eggman and him got the dirigible flying. Back below, the group rushed outside, looking around to see where Eggman and Mephiles were going with the captives. Knuckles and Brock looked up and suddenly gasped) Knuckles: There he is! Brock: (Pointing) Up there! Sonic: (Looking up and pointing to Eggman’s dirigible in the sky) There he goes! (Quickly, Tails noticed a familiar plane) Tails: Everyone, especially you, Oak! We're getting a plane! Come on! (The others nodded as they rush over to board Tails’ plane. The real guards, having heard of Elinor’s rescue, noticed them) Guard 1: Is Her Majesty alright? Knuckles: Yes! Scratch: But we need permission to use Tails’ plane! (Then they noticed Elinor, Merida, and Ralph hurrying after them) Ralph: Hey, Tails! Tails: Yes? Ralph: Is it alright if I use your plane, too? Tails: You have my permission! Ralph: Thanks. Brock: Queen Elinor? May: Princess Merida? Max: Prince Ralph? Pikachu: Pika? Ash: (To Elinor) Where are your husband and sons? Elinor: (To Ash) They went away for a few days and will be back tomorrow morning. Ralph: (To Tails) Thank you for letting me use that plane. Tails: Think nothing of it. (He winks at Ralph) Merida: And I'm going with! Elinor: Me too! I may be a monarch, but I wanna help make Eggman and Mephiles pay! (The group became impressed by their courage and let them board with them. In the dirigible, Mephiles pedaled fast on the ship as he watched his boss steer with anger. His big plan to control London had been failed by Team Sonic yet again! But at least he and Mephiles got their captives out of the deal…. Unless he decided to throw them out due to them snapping behind him, all except Sally which Mephiles still wishes to marry) Sally: (Angrily) Face it, Robotnik, you failed, lost! Cosmo: (Angrily) Sonic will stop you! Amy: (Angrily) And there's no shame in that, either! Sci-Twi: (Angrily) The girls are right, you dirty rat! Rarity: (Angrily) Just wait! Sunset Shimmer: (Angrily) Team Sonic’s smarter than you! Pinkie Pie: (Angrily) And they're going to put you in jail! Applejack: (Angrily) Yeah! (Fluttershy then tugged on Eggman’s coat with her feet due to her hands being tied) Fluttershy: They’re not afraid of a big, old, ugly eggfish like you! Kairi: (Angrily) And my little honey-wunny will rescue us! Rainbow Dash: (Angrily) You can take that to the bank! (Angry as he was, Eggman snatched his coat back before he could retort, Fluttershy angrily spat on Eggman’s face, causing him to groan in disgust) Eggman: (Angrily, wiping the saliva off) Why, I ought to…! Fluttershy: (Sneeringly, with a dirty look on her face) You ought to what, Dr. Ro-butt-nik! Eggman: (Angrily) I ought to kill all of you, starting with that little red-haired girl! (Upon hearing what Eggman said, Sally, Cosmo, and Amy got scared and began to cry while Kairi and the Mane Seven got concerned. Kairi restrained her fear and got very angry) Kairi: (Coldly) You monster! (She kicked Eggman in the face, causing him to scream in pain) Kairi: (Coldly) That's what you get for scaring us, you two-faced son of a bilge rat! (Eggman got angry as he recovered…. And then looked alarmed as a plane is flying in front of him, blocking the villain's path. Mephiles gasped in shock as the girls got happy while the plane moved higher. There's Sonic’s group and Oak onboard with Tails flying his plane) Sonic: (Over the intercom) Halt, in the name of the law! (Eggman sneered and turns the vehicle, causing Mephiles to pedal faster. At the same time, the girls took their chance to pull their hands free) Coconuts: (Through the intercom) Hey, he said, “halt!” Scratch: (Frowning) No chance in that. Grounder: (Frowning) Bad guys normally don't listen. Sonic: Quickly, Tails! (Tails nodded as he pulled the lever on the control panel. This allowed the heroes to chase the dirigible all over the roofs, chimneys, towers, a statue of the founder of London, as well as the Tower Bridge Job. Mephiles does his best to pedal faster as his boss pilots while going under the bridge. Knuckles, the Stallion Seven, and even the Badniks braced themselves, yelping as Oak helped Tails steer the plane. Luckily for everyone, the gang went downward, missing the bridge in the nick of time) Oak: Good steer! Tails: We are after all Sonic’s partners, right? (He turned to the happy, yet determined, heroes.'In the dirigible, Mephiles is out of breath, causing him to recover, put the pedals on autopilot, and jump back onboard. The heroes will catch up soon unless the villains find a way to move faster) Mephiles: I'm going to fight those pests! Eggman: All right! Go ahead! (Mephiles jumped out of the dirigible to the plane, shocking our heroes. Seeing the whole thing, the girls continued to free themselves until they finally freed themselves. They quickly jumped on Eggman and flew the dirigible to the plane, shocking the evil scientist. The girls prepare to jump at the plane, but while Sally, Kairi, and the Mane Seven make it, Eggman unfortunately, grabbed Cosmo and Amy) Amy and Cosmo: Help us! (Noticing the escape and Cosmo and Amy’s re-capture, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Ventus, and the Stallion Seven got determined. They then opened the plane door while hanging on and pulled Sally and the Mane Seven onboard. Suddenly, Mephiles boarded. But suddenly, Sonic, without second guessing, grabbed Sally and jumped at the dirigible along with Knuckles, Tails, and the rest of Sonic’s group, they caught the tail of the dirigible, swinging forward. Eggman dodged their feet as Team Sonic, Knuckles, Sally, and Tails got in. Growling angrily, Eggman jumped back at the dirigible. Both sides glared at each other as if ready to fight. That is until Cosmo and Amy scream in horror causing the two sides to turn: They are heading to Big Ben! Eggman screamed in alarm as the vehicle crashed right inside Big Ben. The ones inside the plane looked worried while heading closer, staring at most of the destroyed dirigible near an empty hole. They can only hope everyone inside are all right. Inside, Team Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Sally groaned as they wake up, rubbing their necks. The heroes stared in shock and amazement as they saw gears and cogs surrounding them. They're inside Big Ben. But where are Eggman, Mephiles, Cosmo, and Amy? Unknown to them, the two villains in question are right behind them and near the remains of their dirigible, each one holding a fist clenching respectively while each of their other arms are holding the hostages, keeping it over their mouths. Eggman and Mephiles prepared to get closer, ready to attack. But Cosmo and Amy, who are struggling, got their mouths free) Amy and Cosmo: (Screaming) Sonic, guys! Look out! (Team Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, and Sally looked, only to get knocked down by Eggman and Mephiles. The heroes are sent rolling, before catching the end of the rotating gear that they're on, pulling themselves back up. As Mephiles is preparing to deliver another blow and attempted to grab Sally, Cosmo bit his hand, causing him to scream in pain. This allowed the heroes to quickly climb back up completely) Eggman: Come on! Surely you aren't sore about the teasing and the death trap. Mephiles: Especially over my threat towards my wife? Sonic: No. That kind of comes with the territory in this business. However, I am extremely upset about almost everything before that, as well as trying to take my friends and Sally hostage and trying to kill the Queen and her family, including Prince Ralph. Oh, and Mephiles, Sal’s not your wife! (Ash quickly grabbed Eggman’s coat and tangled it between two gears. This caused the scientist to struggle as he let go of Amy and trying to get himself free. Mephiles noticed in shock and after releasing Cosmo, went to help free him. Noticing Cosmo and Amy to run to the others, Mephiles kicked the two female Mobians off the gear, causing them to scream before they landed on a much bigger gear) Cosmo: (Horrified) Guys! Amy: (Horrified) Help! (The two are heading to another gear which is about to crush them both. Thinking quickly, Team Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Sally jumped from the gear and right onto a nearby lever, which lifted up a chain towards the girls. The final keg is approaching the two, making them worried. As Sonic’s group got closer, Cosmo and Amy flattened themselves desperately. Knuckles and Tails reached out and grabbed the girls in the nick of time as the gears connected. The group smiled at each other as the chains lift them to the top) Cosmo: (Happily) Thanks. Amy: (Giggling) That's my Knuckles! (That caused her love to chuckle a bit at this) Sally: (Determined) Now let's get back to the others!" Kairi said in determination. (Sonic’s group nods in agreement with Sally and got to the top. Not everyone is happy. Eggman and Mephiles’ faces began to be filled with anger. As lightning flashed, they saw the group making their escape. Soon, the scientist and dark crystal hedgehog became so furious that whatever sanity they have left…. Is gone! Eggman and Mephiles, with a burst of strength, tore his coat in half, freeing himself. They screamed in rage as the villains quickly charged after them! Sonic’s group arrived at the hole on top of the tower, trapped. They look down as the storm outside continues onward. To make matters worse, Eggman and Mephiles scrambled upward like mad, climbing up madly. Someone is going to die! Back outside, the group noticed Tails’ plane approaching. Looks like they will get out of this in no time. Sally looked through the hole and gasped as she saw Eggman and Mephiles, mad as ever, running upward like mad) Sally: We got a mad scientist and dark crystal hedgehog coming! (Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles quickly didn't waste time. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles grabbed Sally, Cosmo, and Amy respectively and threw them into the plane. Just when Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles took a turn to jump, they turned and saw Eggman and Mephiles leaping forward and tackled the three heroes. The male Mobians grunted as their enemies hit their midsections, causing the two sides to topple downward) Eggman: (While toppling)This time, Sonic, I leave nothing to chance! Mephiles: (Savagely) This time, we'll finish you with our own bare hands! (The two sides soon fell, separating as they fell down the face of the clock. In mid-fall, Mephiles grabs his enemy…. While Sonic grabs something from him and Eggman without both villains knowing it. The two sides hit the hour hand with the detective and his two friends being sent flying across before landing, their bodies laying over the edge. As Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles recovered, their vision became blurry before it cleared up. The heroes gasped and quickly moved back. Eggman and Mephiles appeared to be nowhere in sight. Did they fall? Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles saw their friends waving over to them) Thunderlane: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, over here! Merida: Try to stay over there! Ralph: We're on our way! (Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles looked relieved, looks like it's all over. But before they could take a step, two familiar monsters grabbed them from behind, lifting them with their arms. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles managed to get themselves freed and run towards the edge. However, Eggman and Mephiles’ frightening speed and agility made them block the male Mobians’ path. The scientist and dark crystal hedgehog growled and snarled, their sanity are completely gone) Eggman: No escape this time, Sonic and friends! Mephiles: (Insanely) This is not over! (Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles got determined, and the duel began. Eggman and Mephiles, however, blocked their attacks, and then Eggman raised one his arms to show some razor sharp claws. He slashed at the heroes' backs twice, causing them to get sent flying back. Mephiles then attempted to stab Sonic like mad, but Sonic dodged and blocked them all frantically. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles’ friends do their best to get over there as fast as they could. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles, meanwhile, are suddenly being pummeled and hit by Eggman and Mephiles respectively. Before they could stand, Mephiles hit them several more times, almost knocking them off the hand. The Blue Hedgehog Detective climbed back up with the injured Tails and Knuckles’ help, clutching his arm in pain. One of those attacks really hurt! Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles looked up in exhaustion as Eggman and Mephiles hit them again, sending them over the edge. The three male Mobians grabbed the tip of the hand as the clock’s chimes begins to sound. As lighting strikes, Eggman and Mephiles glared at their enemy in hatred, rearing back before delivering the next blows, sending the three downward, with Knuckles and Tails hanging onto Sonic) Sally: Sonic! Amy: Knuckles! Cosmo: Tails! (They and the others tried to grab them but missed. The gang stared in disbelief and fear as Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails are sent downward. Eggman and Mephiles looked surprised…. Then gave out cruel smiles, leaping into the air with joy as they laughed evilly in victory) Eggman: (Laughing evilly) I won! Mephile: (Laughing evilly) So much for happy endings! Ha ha ha!" Vanitas laughed evilly in agreement. Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails: (Voice-over) On the contrary, Eggfish and Mephiles! (To everyone's surprise and shock, there's Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails, hanging onto the ruined remains of the dirigible. Sonic took out a familiar bell) Sonic: The game is not about over! (As Sonic rang the bell, Eggman and Mephiles, confused, checked Eggman. How in the world did their enemy get his hands on Eggman’s bell? Just then, the bell hits 10:00 and chimed as the striking hammer fell. The clock sounds off, causing a vibration so loud, it knocked Eggman and Mephiles right over the edge, screaming. They made one last catch Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles, pulling them by their feet. If Eggman and Mephiles are going, they're taking their enemies with them! Soon the rope snapped under the extra weight causing both screaming sides to fall downward towards the river, disappearing in the clouds below. The others watch helplessly, looking worried) Rarity: (Concerned) I don't think those three will survive that one. Sally: (Sadly while shaking her head) Sonic…! No…! Cosmo: (Sadly) Tails…! Amy: (Sadly) Knuckles…! (Their husband and two boyfriends are gone. Why? Ventus, Kairi, and even the Badniks, consisting Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts, sobbed as Ventus and Kairi turned to Oak. Even Elinor, Merida, and Ralph were saddened. But then they heard a noise from below, causing them to stop mourning and look. To their delight and shock, there're Sora, Riku, and Roxas flying to safely via the pedal from the dirigible, making their way back up. Everyone cheered happily) Pokey Pierce: Oh yeah, hooray! Kairi and Ventus: Hooray, it's Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles! Pinkie Pie: (Laughing merrily) Very good! Applejack: (Merrily) Oh yeah, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles! Caramel: (Merrily) All right! (The couples hugged each other while the others jumped happily. As the storm came to an end, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles returned inside Tails’ plane, and they and the Stallion Seven hugged Sally, Cosmo, Amy, and the Mane Seven respectively in happiness. Then they looked at each other compassionately and kissed on the lips, awing everyone. Even the Badniks were moved by this scene, despite Coconuts trying to act tough) Coconuts: (About to cry) Getting emotional easily! Grounder: (About to cry) I'm not gonna cry! I'm not gonna cry! Scratch: (About to cry) Here come the waterslides! (The Badniks bawled their eyes out in happiness. Later, Tails landed his plane on the ground. And with that, the heroes finished with what they're doing, kissing for the couples’ case and bawling happily for the Badniks’ case, and prepared for their news interview on how they saved the day) Coming up: The finale; The heroes, while bidding Kairi, Ventus, and Oak goodbye, receive Oak’s blessing to let Kairi and Ventus, become allies for Team Sonic as thanks for rescuing them besides resuming normal lives. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Great Mouse Detective Fanmakes Category:The Great Mouse Detective Parodies